


Pet store

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, I hate this fic, M/M, it's been in my notes since april lmao, michael has a little brother, thers nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: michael's brother wants a dog and meets jeremy at the pet storei honestly hate this thing so much





	Pet store

Michael panicked when he heard his brother say he wanted a dog. He panicked even more when he heard his mom tell him he could get one. He knew for a big fact he would be forced to take care of it when his little brother got bored of it after a month and his mom would give him a video game to entertain him again.

Nonetheless, he was stuck with his brother to take to the pet store to pick a dog.

“Now remeber, you need to feed it everyday, and give it water, clean up after it and play with it” Michael reminded his younger brother, Max

“I know! I know!” The ten year old grinned happily “And I’ll take it on walks and let it sleep with me!” He jumped excitedly in the car seat.

Michael sighed as he drove, rubbing his head softly. On the bright side though, at least they’d have a family pet. Even if it was going to become his dog, it’d be company for a while.

“Are we there yet?” Max mumbled from the back seat, groaning as he didn’t even give Michael time to respond “I wanna be there!”

“Calm down, we’ll be there in a few minutes. Just give it time and you can have any animal you want” Michael smiled proudly as he turned, already seeing the pet store. It was his favorite since he came there for his bearded dragon’s food. He’d known the owner for years since she was friends with his moms.

“I see it!” Max grinned from the front seat “I want a puppy” He mumbled “Like, a smaller one that will grow up and be my best friend forever!”

“Uh-huh” Michael nodded as he helped his brother out of the car and held his hand as they crossed the road. As soon as they walked in, Max was tugging on Michael’s arm to move faster as he took him to look at the dogs. He had to pick him up so Max could see the golden retriever puppy, setting his heart on it until he saw a border collie puppy.

“I want them both!” He whined.

Michael sighed and put him down “Well you can’t have both. Mom said one” He frowned “Do you wanna pick out a dog collar and toys first and keep thinking about it?”

“Yeah” Max frowned, taking Michael’s hand again to go and pick out a few things. Michael carried the basket and Max put a few things in, asking if it was okay first. Once they had toys and a bed picked out, that Michael would get later, he went back to the dogs and asked which one he wanted “Uh.. Maybe I want a cat” He mumbled.

Michael sighed and gestured to the cats, just below the dogs “Alright..” He whispered. When Max gasped and pointed to a rabbit running around on the floor, Michael quickly picked Max up. Not so much for Max’s safety, but for the rabbit’s.

A shorter boy with curly hair came running after it, carefully picking it up as he looked at Michael “I’m so sorry” He blurted out as his face grew red “They all needed their nails clipped and Lulu really doesn’t like hers to be cut.. So.. she uh..” He cleared his throat as he adjusted the rabbit in his hands, calming her by petting her “Ran off the table” He mumbled.

“It’s okay” Michael smiled softly, setting Max down.

“Bubba, I want a rabbit” He whispered.

“Max, rabbits are harder to take care of than a dog or cat..” Michael frowned.

“I could tell you a bit about them” Jeremy smiled a little.

Michael quickly pointed to a black kitten, waddling around “Look- kitten” He whispered, leaning back up to smile at Jeremy “Sorry, but what’s gonna happen is he’s gonna get a pet and I’ll get stuck taking care of it and I don’t wanna handle a rabbit, I’m sorry” Michael smiled.

“Oh- It’s alright, I understand. I’m the same way with my sister’s dog” He smiled “She’s like eleven” He laughed softly.

“That’s a.. Little young. Your parents waited ten years to have another kid? I mean no judgment-”

“What?” Jeremy laughed a little.

“I mean.. She’s like eleven and you’re twenty”

Jeremy snorted and laughed loudly “I’m only seventeen!” Jeremy smiled.

“Oh! Oh my god, I’m so sorry” Michael laughed with him “I’m seventeen too”

“Oh!” Jeremy laughed “I thought Max was your son at first” He smiled.

“Nope, my moms” Michael smiled.

“Moms..? Plural?”

“Oh,” Michael whispered a little, glancing away “..Yeah” He mumbled, frowning.

“Cool! My friend Brooke has two dads” Jeremy smiled widely.

“Oh!” Michael laughed shyly.

“Dude, I’m bi, there’s nothing I have against gay people” He smiled “My sister’s mom is a lesbian. My mom is pan” He shrugged “It’s all over my family” 

“That’s awesome” Michael laughed “My uncle is trans and I’m gay” He grinned.

“What a mood. Just- ‘I’m gay’ like, me too” Jeremy laughed.

“It’s true” Michael laughed “So what school do you go to? You said Brooke and I’m thinking Brooke Lohst, but I could be wrong”

“No, that’s her” He smiled “Middleborough, we both go”

“Cool, I go too. Maybe we can hang out sometime”

“Totally!” Jeremy smiled “I uh, gotta go though and put Lulu back” He laughed softly “So, I’ll see you at school maybe?”

“Hopefully” Michael grinned as Jeremy walked away.

“Hey Michael, do you think we could get a snake?”

Michael tensed slightly. Maybe he would regret coming here. When he realized he didn’t even know the guy’s name he whined and turned back to his little brother.


End file.
